


Rival Lovers

by CutesyMe



Series: Kyouhaba Week June [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different Teams, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Kyouhaba week june, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up,“ Kyoutani sneered. </p><p>He walked into Yahaba’s personal space, frightening everyone, and stood on his tiptoes, pressed a kiss to Yahaba’s cheek, and then went inside, leaving everyone even more dumbfounded.</p><p>“Who was that?“ Watari broke the silence first, no one else daring to.</p><p>“That was my boyfriend.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So I had already started writing something for this prompt and around 500 words in I deleted it and wrote this. I am much happier with this one and hope that you'll like it.
> 
> I am shit at titles.

Yahaba was waiting for his teammates to step out of the bus and into the fresh air, so he could finally tell them about the further procedure. It had seemed like a good idea to participate in a training camp right after the school year had started. They had new team members, a new line up, and had played together already a few times. Now it was time to see how they played against other teams.

As Yahaba gave his speech, more and more busses arrived of which Yahaba recognized quite a few students. Of course, just like in his team, the graduated third years were missing - which he couldn’t be that glad about because even if those three years had been serious threats it only meant they were now stepping on unidentified territory. The fact that new threats had joined the opposing teams left Yahaba wary.

Yahaba’s team was almost inside the building when somebody suddenly bumped against Yahaba. Watari steadied Yahaba and kept him from falling to the ground, though that didn’t stop Yahaba from glaring at the person who bumped into him.

He was surprised to see none other than Kyoutani Kentarou in front of him.

“Oi, Kyoutani-kun,“ someone called out and bumped his shoulder lightly into Kyoutani’s, “You should apologize.“

Kyoutani huffed but before he could say something Yahaba smirked and mused. “You really should, Kentarou. That’s very impolite.“

Everyone gaped at Yahaba at the usage of Kyoutani’s given name, Yahaba on the other hand only stared at Kyoutani and watched the heat crawl up his neck.

“Shut up,“ Kyoutani sneered. 

He walked into Yahaba’s personal space, frightening everyone, and stood on his tiptoes, pressed a kiss to Yahaba’s cheek, and then went inside, leaving everyone even more dumbfounded.

“Who was that?“ Watari broke the silence first, no one else daring to.

“That was my boyfriend,“ Yahaba explained with a smile as he stared at Kyoutani’s retreating figure through the glass door.

From then on it was obvious that Yahaba couldn’t keep his team members from staring their captain’s boyfriend, of who they had at least once heard of but never imagined to look like that. Yahaba wanted to forget about Kyoutani as he was playing against the other teams - which was hard to begin with but now he also wanted to see if their training sessions during the summer had payed off – and concentrate on his own team, but at least one person from his team was always looking Kyoutani’s way.

Yahaba had to threaten them multiple times and even switch out the first year as a punishement for everyone to control themselves and concentrate on the game.

“But can you blame us?“ Watari exclaimed as he took a seat next to Yahaba on the bench after their game.

Yahaba was looking at the notes their manager had written down about their games so far, of which they had lost the majority. This result wasn’t surprising considering their strong captain, who at the same time was one of the best setters Japan had seen, two experienced and strong wing spikers, of whom one had been the ace of the team, and another experienced and strong middle blocker were gone. Yahaba’s team was weak to the core. He could feel all the looks he was getting, heard all the murmurs about how Seijou was nothing now.

Maybe he was exaggerating too much. Yahaba was glad that he at least had Watari, Kindaichi and Kunimi, who was the closest what he had to an ace, one second year, another third year, and one surprisingly good first year to put on the court.

“THIS is Kyoutani-kun.“ Yahaba was ripped out of his thoughts by Watari’s screeches. “Your Kyoutani-kun. The one you always tell me about. I can’t believe it.“

“What is there not to believe?“ Yahaba asked and looked at the notes again.

“He looks so aggressive and like a delinquent. Whereas you look soft and like a goody two shoes.“

Yahaba frowned and chose not to punch his best friend for being prejudiced since he usually wasn’t one to resolve to violence.

“You’re being prejudiced,“ Yahaba said as he stood up. “Kyoutani-kun is softer than I am. Remember when I told you that he looked like he had a huge pitbull and kicked stray kittens but actually has a small pomenerian who he likes to cuddle with so he can procrastinate doing his homworks?“

Yahaba saw the change in Watari’s expression and only raised an eyebrow knowingly. Then he patted Watari’s shoulder and ordered everyone to line up for their next game.

It didn’t take long for Seijou to be up against Kyoutani’s team and he was actually looking forward to it. Yahaba was staring at Kyoutani, who was avoiding his gaze, and everyone else on both teams were eyeing them either nervously or curiously.

Yahaba had been at one of Kyoutani’s games before the summer vacations, had seen that the boy had raw potential but only trouble in getting along and working with his teammates. He had tried to get his boyfriend to get used to working with others, had trained his receiving, and controlling his outbursts. If Yahaba hadn’t seen how passionate his boyfriend was about volleyball, he might have told him to stop playing since he at first had thought that Kyoutani was a lost case.

Looking at Kyoutani now he still wasn’t perfect but a lot better than before the vacations. If it weren’t for the fact that Kyoutani‘s win meant Yahaba’s loss, Yahaba might have only admired and stared at him.

In the three games that Seijou played against Kyoutani’s team, Seijou only won two sets. Yahaba ignored everyone who wanted to talk to him about their losses and fulfilled his responsibilities fast, then leaving the gym immediately afterwards.

He sat down on the meadow where he couldn’t see anyone close by and stared into the setting sun. When he heard someone approach him he immediately knew that it was Kyoutani, and sighed.

Kyoutani took a seat next to him, silently asking him if he was alright and staring at him. Yahaba bumped shoulder against Kyoutani’s and shook his head.

“I’m fine, don‘t worry,“ Yahaba assured and added when he saw small his boyfriend made himself. “And I’m also not mad at you for giving your best and winning those games.“

“Good because I don’t regret it.“

Even though Yahaba believed what Kyoutani said he still saw his tense shoulders relax a bit and shuffled closer to Yahaba. He put his chin on his Yahaba’s shoulder, rubbing one hand up and down Yahaba’s back in an attempt to soothe his boyfriend.

“We’re going to win the Interhigh.“ Yahaba mumbled determined and Kyoutani snorted.

“You wish,“ Kyoutani scoffed and continued to explain how team was going to be the one to win.

Even though it was a little hard and Yahaba knew it was only going to get harder if the two of them would play against each other, one of them inevitably losing and the other going on, Yahaba never wanted this to change. He had to find a way to make sure the rivalry would only stay on court, and he was willing to do anything for it.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Glad you made it so far. See you tomorrow then.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
